


The Testing of Groupnotes

by hyperADHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Testing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperADHD/pseuds/hyperADHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once in the magical startup land of KW, a young entrepreneur tries to discover why A03 was redirecting his links all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Testing of Groupnotes

Once upon a stormy night.


End file.
